


No More Secrets

by fanficsofeverything



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Arguing, Cute, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, hidden romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: You and Derek have been in a secret relationship, the only one that knows about it, is Spencer. But Derek is tired of being your dirty little secret, not wanting to stay hidden any longer. You do, especially when you wonder how your Dad, Jason Gideon, will react to the news.





	No More Secrets

You lay on your boyfriend’s bed, completely exhausted after a rather adventurous session. You were covered in bruises, many from where Derek had bit into your skin, sucking until the mark had turned purple. They were all over your chest, neck and one underneath your left breast. Blushing at the memory of how his warm, wet mouth had gave you the love bite, you ducked further into the covers.

The shower turned off in the bathroom next door, pulling your attention away from your thoughts. It was as if your boyfriend knew what you had been thinking about and wanted to torture you. He came out the shower with a cloud of steam, a white towel wrapped snuggly around his waist.

Your mouth went dry as you stared at him. Fuck! Was he trying to kill you? Water ran down his broad chest, running down his abs before disappearing underneath the towel. You swallowed thickly, unable to pull your eyes away.

“Like what you see?” an amused voice asked, making your eyes shoot up to him.

Blushing heavily, you coughed as you settled back into his pillows. “It’s alright” you shrugged, trying to act like you hadn’t been staring at him like a juicy piece of steak.

He grinned, sauntering over to you as he dried himself off with the towel around his neck. “Just alright?” he murmured, trailing a finger up your leg over the covers. Leaning over you, he bit his lip.

“Yeah, nothing special” you shook your head, looking up at him sweetly.

“You weren’t saying that before” he teased, leaning down to kiss you.

“Hey!” you protested, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down onto you. You rolled around in his bed, trying to pin each other down, tickling and squeezing each other’s side until you exhausted yourself.

You lay on your side, staring into his warm, brown eyes. It was always magical whenever you had Derek to yourself. It wasn’t very often, especially at work. Raising your hand to cup his cheek, you traced your fingertips underneath the dark circles under his eyes. He always did work too hard.

Derek hummed, enjoying your tender touch. Most of the time the two of you didn’t get enough time to spend together. It was either really rushed in a supply closet or secretly after sneaking into each other’s places. Derek was getting pretty tired of it. He loved you and he knew you loved him. That was without doubt. But it was the sneaking around that was getting him down. He just wanted you to be together without hiding all the time.

“What are you thinking about?” you frowned, caressing his furrowed brow. His eyes were saddened and you could tell he was deep in thought.

“Do you ever think that we should tell your Dad?” he asked, stroking your side gently. He knew that this was going to be a sore topic. You had argued about it so many times, never coming up with an answer. And he was right, he could feel you stiffen up next to him.

“Why are we talking about this again?” you sighed, rolling onto your back away from him. His hand fell to your stomach, tickling you there slightly. But you weren’t in the mood for his teasing touches. Pushing his hand away, you glared up at the ceiling.

“Y/N, we’ve got to talk about this eventually. I don’t like keeping us a secret” Derek said calmly, resting his head on his hand as he looked at you.

“Boy wonder knows” you retorted, pulling the blanket up to your chest.

It had been purely an accident that Spencer had found out about the two of you. He had borrowed a book off you a while ago that he hadn’t returned. Thoughtfully, he had brought the book round to your place along with cups of coffee from your favourite place in town. Normally, you would appreciate the sweet gesture, but Spencer had interrupted a very intense love-making session. The look on Derek’s face as you left him in bed to answer the door was something you should have saved on camera.

Spencer, being the kind and sweet person that he was, came inside and sprouted out all these facts that he had found out from the book. You didn’t want to kick him out, finding him like another brother. So you had accepted the coffee, hoping that you could drink it quickly enough and get him out the door in time to return to the man lying in your bed.

It hadn’t worked out that way, Derek must have gotten bored and came to investigate what was taking so long. Suffice to say, all 3 of you had been mentally scarred as Derek Morgan walked in with nothing on in front of the pair of you. After multiple apologies and awkward conversations where you couldn’t look each other in the eye, Spencer had promised to keep your relationship a secret from the team; and most importantly your dad.

“You know that’s not what I meant” Derek frowned, sitting up now against the headboard. He didn’t understand why this was such a big deal for you. You had been dating secretly for nearly 4 months, it wasn’t as if your Dad would write it off as a fling.

“You know what, I’ve got to get home. I’ll call you later” you mumbled, grabbing your clothes from where they were scattered over the floor. You ignored his protests as you headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind you as you sighed heavily.

It may seem ridiculous to Derek keeping your relationship a secret, but you knew your father wouldn’t approve. He wanted you to focus on your work, not get distracted by needless things. In all honesty, it was probably due to him wanting to abide to the no fraternisation rule the bureau had in place. Not that it was a very successful rule to begin with, but you knew that your father always held you up on a pedestal. Something you knew you could never achieve. Wiping a few stray tears away, you quickly dressed and got ready to head back out to your boyfriend.

“Y/N, come on. You don’t have to leave” Derek sighed, dressed now in some boxers. He tried to grab your hand but you pulled away from him.

“Yes I do, I need to clear my head. I love you” you murmured, kissing his cheek before leaving his apartment.

You stared at the screen in front of you, glaring at the witness report that refused to give you any answers.

“Everything okay?” a soft voice from behind you interrupted.

“Yeah, guess I’m a little tired” you admitted, smiling slightly as Spencer sat down on the corner of your desk. He passed you a large mug of coffee. “God, you’re a life saver!” you groaned, eagerly taking it off him.

“Morgan’s a little preoccupied as well this morning” Spencer stated, glancing over at his fellow agent who was staring out into space. His brow was furrowed and he was twirling his pen around his fingers.

You stared at him sadly, knowing that you were the cause for his worry. He always wished for you to be happy, that was the one thing he always whispered over to you over again in bed. He loved to see you smile, be the cause of that smile. You felt the same, glad that you could make him happy. But now you were causing him pain.

“Yeah, we had an argument last night” you admitted, squeezing the warm mug in your hand. Biting you lip, you turned back to your desk, tears pooling in your eyes as you began to get frustrated. You didn’t know how to fix this. You didn’t want anyone to find out but you knew it was upsetting Derek. What could you do?

“Good morning!” Gideon greeted, stopping by your desk as he carried a pile of case files.

Cursing yourself for your moment of weakness in front of the team, you put a wide smile on your face as you hurried to clean up your desk. “Morning Dad! We haven’t got a case have we?” you asked, hoping he wouldn’t look too closely at you.

Gideon frowned, looking between you and Spencer in hope of finding out what was wrong. He could tell by your voice and refusal to look at him that you were upset. It was something you used to do as a child, whenever you were crying, you would stubbornly refuse to look at anyone.

“No, just going over some old case files. I wondered if I could have a word though” he said, hoping you wouldn’t protest.

You nodded, clenching your fist as you got up, muttering a goodbye to Spencer before following him up to his office. Honestly, why did you think you could hide how upset you were from him? Sitting in the chair across from him, you looked at the pictures on his desk.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently, not wanting to scare you off.

“Nothing, it’s honestly nothing” you murmured, looking away from his knowing eyes.

Frowning, he leant back in his chair, deciding on what the best plan was to get you to open up to him. “When you were a little girl, you used to storm off to your room whenever Stephen used to tease you. I always found you glaring at the wall, pouting and saying what a big airhead he was” Jason started, thinking back to when everything seemed simpler then. Now both of his kids had grown up and he felt like he didn’t even know them, Stephen especially.

“He still is” you grumbled, lips twitching up at the corners into a small smile.

Chuckling softly, he continued. “I used to sit next to you, tell you about the birds that we could go and find that weekend. How no matter what, you’d always be my little girl” Jason smiled wistfully.

“Well I’m not a little girl anymore!” you snapped, glaring at him. You were an adult. An adult that could make her own decision and live with the consequences of her actions.

“I’ve known that for a long time” he raised his eyebrows, shaking his head.

“I’m sleeping with Derek! We’ve been together for 4 months!” you told him, wanting to shock him. You wanted to stop him being so calm and collected. To stop thinking of you as his little girl anymore, and more like a fellow agent and an adult.

“I wondered when you were going to tell me” Jason grinned, making you gape.

What the fuck? He knew! Your father had known all this time while you and Derek were fighting about telling him. “What?! I thought you’d be angry!” you breathed, unable to believe that you had wasted all of your time keeping it a secret for no reason. Derek and you could have been a normal couple if it wasn’t for your Dad not telling you anything.

“Why would I? Derek’s a great guy. He makes you happier than I’ve seen you. Why would I be angry?” he frowned, confused at your belief.

“Because it’s against the rules! You wanted me to focus on this job!” you cried, staring at him.

“You love each other, nothing I can do can change that. Work isn’t everything” he shrugged, making your head explode. Did he really just say that?

“You’re so obsessed with this job that Stephen refuses to talk to you! Well I can’t be like that! That’s not who I am!” you shouted at your father, guilt twisting in you at your hurtful words but you knew you had to tell him the truth.

“I know that” he admitted quietly, looking at me sadly.

“Do you? Because you put me on a pedestal that I can never hope to achieve. I am going to fail in my life and it hurts more when I know I disappoint you!” you snapped, frustrated at the tears that was slipping down your cheeks.

“Y/N, I never wanted you to feel like that. I’m just so proud of you and Stephen. I know I haven’t been there for you because of the job. But you’ve never been a disappointment to me, never” he insisted, swallowing heavily and his own eyes tearing up. “Knowing you followed me into this job means I know the sacrifices you make for it. And I don’t want you to make them like I had to. So if you’re with someone who understands the job and can be there for you, then I support you both. I love you Y/N, nothing can change that” Jason revealed, coming round his desk to kneel before you.

Taking your face into his hands, he brushed away your tears and smiled weakly at you. “Don’t make the same mistakes that I have kiddo. You and Morgan are good together. And don’t worry about those rules, it never stopped anyone else” he breathed, winking at you.

You chuckled, wrapping your arms around his neck. It must have been hard for him to say all that. Your father still missed Stephen and he clung to you like you were going to drift away from him as well. But it was nice to hear that he was proud of you and that he supported you and Derek. It was all you ever wanted from him.

Brushing a kiss against your temple, Jason tightened his grip of you. “I love you, Y/N” he whispered.

“I love you too, Dad” you replied, burying your face into his jacket.

“Now, go and tell him the good news” Jason insisted, letting you go. You beamed at him, kissing his cheek before hurrying down to the bullpen. Going over to the window, he looked through the blinds to see you jumping into Derek’s arms, surprising him and your co-workers. You kissed Morgan in the middle of the bullpen, much to the amusements of your fellow agents, getting a few wolf-whistles and sly comments. Laughing at the two, he swore that he would make sure that nothing would get in the way of your happiness, especially not this job.


End file.
